


Fitness!Tom Holland x Reader

by Alboribo



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alboribo/pseuds/Alboribo
Summary: English is not my mother language and  I’m really sorry if there are mistakes. Feel free to tell me! XO





	Fitness!Tom Holland x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language and I’m really sorry if there are mistakes. Feel free to tell me! XO

As usual you spend the Tuesday nights at the gym. And every time you were one of the last people to go home. 

This gym was the closest to your place and that’s why you liked to stay till its closing hour. 

It was quite famous gym cause several actors went there to workout. 

•••

While you were running on the treadmill a figure appeared next to you. When you turned to see who it was, you stumbled from surprise and fell. 

“Ohh god. I.. I didn’t mean... I’m so sorry.” Yeah it hurt when you fell but the hand that approached to help you, gave you a warm wave mixed with electricity. 

It was Tom. Tom Holland. The owner of the gym. 

You stared at him with amusement. Tom fucking Holland came to you and you stumbled. Great first impression. 

“Hi. I didn’t want to scare you. I... I’m Tom. Yeah you probably know that but I wanted to meet you in person.” You could see that he was nervous. How sweet. You took his hand and shook it, giving him the nicest smile you could. 

“Nice to meet you, Tom. I’m Y/N”

“I know, I know. Sorry I checked your gym membership card.” He smiled innocently. 

“Wow. So you have come prepared.” You laught. 

You have seen him around the gym. Seeing his tonned body was a pleasure for the eyes. You always wanted to meet him but you respected his privacy. And now he is next to you, trying to start a conversation. You didn’t know what to say so you stayed there in silence. 

“I will be honest with you Y/N. I have laid an eye on you since your first visit. I have watched your progress from the first day. I know you are from those people who stay late at night to workout. I wanted to tell you that I’m impressed. Impressed from your motivation. Impressed from your hard working. Impressed from your fine lines. So...um...would you like to have dinner with me? I know really good vegan restaurant near here.”

“Ooh Tom, of course I’ll have dinner with you. Today is my cheat day so why don’t we get junky food and then help each other to burn the fat?” You bit your lip and gave him the most flirty look possible. 

“Yeah sounds better!” 

You wanted him. He wanted you. The night started great and it ended even better.


End file.
